To Seduce a Rival
by muse's blood
Summary: Kallian is urged by a friend to seduce her rival, Logain.


Kallian watched from her corner of the camp in total frustration as Logain marched over to his tent for the evening. Every movement, every purposeful step as he made his way there, seemed like some kind of unholy torment. A torment made worse by the fact she'd brought it on herself. When the flap of canvas closed behind him, she hung her head and heavily sighed. She was about to retreat to her own tent when she felt a warm pair of arms embrace her from behind, Zevran's voice chuckling coyly in her ear. Normally she would have melted into him, allowed herself to be seduced, but tonight she was stiff, unmoved by the assassin's affections.

She was about to tell him as much when he whispered over her ear in a sultry tone, "Go to him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered uneasily, actually knowing _exactly_ what he meant, but nonetheless wondering whether she should. After all, Logain had always despised her, a fact which had only seemed to become _more_ true after she'd made him a Warden. His presence here was a testament to how far he'd go for the nation he loved, rather than any test of loyalty to the order. Were she to show up in his tent uninvited and attempt to seduce him, she had her doubts he would be responsive.

Besides, for all intents and purposes, she hated him almost as much. After all he'd done...

"There is something to be said for seducing one's rivals." Zev insisted in a luscious tone. "Trust me."

"I doubt it would work." She remarked skeptically. "Besides, even if it did..."

"I doubt you would find the results disagreeable." He continued to encourage the idea as he stepped away and, pushing her between the shoulders to make her move forward, repeated his earlier sentiment, "Go to him."

Stepping toward the tent, hesitantly at first, but then with bolder strides, she paused when she reached it to glance back over her shoulder. When Zevran nodded at her firmly, she took a deep breath and ducked inside. At first, all she could do was lamely stare at Logain as he sat up on his bedroll, the furs and blankets covering his upper torso pooling at his waist as they slid down. She'd expected him to look strong (he'd been a beast to take down in single combat), but Holy Maker!, was he ever muscular! Had she looked at his body alone, she would never have guessed he was at least twice her age.

"Is there something more you want from me?" He muttered irritably when their eyes met, his tone as grim and taciturn as ever, his expression stoic and unflinching. If anything about her appearance moved him, it certainly didn't show. Kallian knew she'd best proceed with caution, else she would simply be asked to leave. Instead of answering his question, she slowly began undoing her belt, never breaking eye contact as she slid the leather through the buckle. When his suspicious gaze turned to a glare, her belt dropped to the ground next to her. In a more disgusted tone, he grumbled, "I always knew you were shameless, Tabris, but I never took you for a common whore."

"Take me for whatever you like." She snapped, untroubled by the insult. "So long as you'll take me."

"What will your assassin think if I do?" He wondered a little sardonically, folding his arms, but making no motion to stop her from removing her boots. "Will he feel slighted, I wonder? Or is he more the sort of man who will demand details while you're bedding him?"

"This isn't about Zevran." Kallian informed him coldly as her boot dropped out of her hand. "This is about you."

"And what makes you certain I'll agree to this?" Logain gave her a more challenging look while her second boot landed with a thump. "Or do you intend to give me a direct order?"

"I sincerely doubt I'll have to resort to giving you _orders_." She grinned wickedly as she worked her shoulder strap loose. "I've seen the way you look at me. I know you'd love a chance to pen me down and have your way with me, if only for the sake of pure spite. I'm willing to bet you've imagined worse."

He fell silent for a few moments after that, simply watching with an almost aloof air as she continued undressing. When she'd finally pushed her smallclothes down around her ankles, she heard him draw in a heavy breath. After stepping out of them, she let her hands fall to her sides and slowly turned in place, giving him a chance to take in the view of her body from every angle. Then, as his eyes drifted up and down her naked flesh, Kallian sank to her hands and knees and began creeping forward. When she reached him, she brought her lips to the exposed flesh of his neck and began feathering kisses up and down the taught skin. He was completely still for a moment, but only for a moment.

When he moved, it was to pull a hairpin from the bun on her head, causing her waves of dark red to cascade down her shoulder. Then, running his fingers into her hair next to her scalp, he gripped it firmly, pulling her head back to look her very directly in the eyes, his words a hiss on her face, "You're sure you want this?"

Nodding frantically against the roots of her hair, her eyes wide but unflinching, she reached down to remove the covers from his lower body. Maintaining his grip near her scalp, keeping her on her hands and knees, he stood up. Her eyes correspondingly lowered to the bulge in his smallclothes and widened even more. While Kallian believed herself relatively experienced with all things sexual, in no small part thanks to Zevran, she'd never been with someone so large. Though she felt somewhat aroused by the thought, she wondered if it wasn't too much to take.

Logain seemed not to notice her reaction. His free hand moved to his waistband and began tugging the garment off. Before it was even down around his upper thighs, she was treated to a delightful view of his cock. It was even more thick than it had appeared before, and Kallian was in awe of it. Glancing up at him hesitantly, she saw him give her a sharp, demanding nod. Lifting her hand from the ground, she wrapped it around him as far as it would go, slowly beginning to roll her hand over what seemed an impossible hardness. Like gripping flesh wrapped around iron.

He seemed to enjoy watching her, for his head fell into his chest to get a better visual, his mouth twitching as he kept his eyes trained on her hand. When she began to pick up the pace, stroking him at a faster tempo, her hand tightening more firmly around his now-throbbing thickness, he suddenly jerked her by the hair face-first into his cock. Bringing it firmly to her lips, he thrust to push it into her mouth. Opening wide to accommodate him, she sucked it halfway in, laving with her tongue as she went. Unsatisfied, he brought his second hand to her head and began jerking her forward, thrusting with his hips, making her take him into her throat. While she was no stranger to sucking cock, even enjoyed it sometimes, she couldn't help but gag around him a little as he began pulling and thrusting repeatedly. Knowing her part would be less an ordeal if she brought him pleasure quickly, she threw herself into the action, humming and sucking as hard as she could.

Finally, he began grunting and panting, his eyes rolling back in his head. Kallian felt him hold deep just as the hot bursts of semen began sliding down the back of her throat. After she'd swallowed, he kept his cock in her mouth for an interval, continuing to thrust and pull, Kallian letting a knowing hum escape her lips as he moved. When he finally pulled out, however, he was still rock-hard, his cock twitching urgently in the air between them. Grasping it again in her hand, she coyly murmured, "For some reason, I don't think you're finished with me yet."

"I _could_ be." He remarked wryly down at her. "I could be glad of leaving you wanting."

"Are you?" She batted her lashes through narrowed eyes. "Or do you want more?"

"You're quite the temptress, aren't you?" His tone was heated, almost vengeful as he jerked her face-down into the bedding. "We'll see if you don't come to regret it."

Letting his fingers slide through her hair until he was only gripping the ends in his fist, he then moved behind her. Kallian strained to glance over her shoulder in time to see him sink to his knees. His arm then jerked at her hair until her back was arched, her eyes facing forward, now only able to feel what he was doing. His free hand dug into the flesh of her hip, his nails biting into the tender curve. She sensed him moving into her body from behind only a split second before the throbbing stiffness started probing her folds. As it slid around in her slick, she heard him chuckle knowingly at her wetness, a spiteful rather than friendly sound, as if he was getting some sort of sick thrill from her becoming aroused by his hatred.

When he found her entrance, he didn't hesitate. In an instant, Kallian was groaning from the agony of being stretched wide, from the overwhelming feeling of fullness buried so deeply in her cunt. Her insides quivering, opening and then closing around him as he held for a few moments, she began gasping, breathless from both the sensation as well as anticipation for what would follow. When he slowly pulled back with a faint growl, she shuddered before the next impact left her crying out, "Oh!"

Then, after a few slow but hard thrusts which left her shouting and clenching the blankets below her, he began to make wide circles with his cock, his words seeming an utter damnation as she moaned from being stretched so far, so wide. "Let's see if we can't ruin your cunt."

"Yes!" Kallian was surprised to hear herself saying. "Ruin me! Make it hurt!"

No sooner had the words fallen from her lips than he began to fuck her more brutally, entering at punishing angles, thrusting so deep she could feel it almost bruising her, taking her so hard and so fast she was seeing stars. Her cunt stopped knowing how to react, and began to bear down painfully. But through the torment of it all, Kallian felt a sense of pride welling up within her at having driven him to taking her so savagely. While Logain seemed indifferent to her pleasure for its own sake, when his cock passed over her spot, causing her cunt to all but devour him, he suddenly became quite intent on recreating the same reaction.

"You twisted little bitch, you're enjoying this." He accused her as he more deliberately stirred on her spot, grunting when it responded with the same muscular action. Kallian felt almost as aroused by the insults as she did the way his impossible firmness slid up and down right over the most sensitive part of her cunt. That wasn't to say everything was pleasurable. He was still thrusting like a wild animal, making her walls ache, going so deep she was dizzy. But as he continued, the primal nature of the sex, combined with the way her cunt was folding him against her spot, brought her closer and closer to pure pleasure. Plus, there were his words, coming in a heated growl, "You like being fucked like a common whore, do you? Are you going to cum like one?"

Her reply was a wail as he entered at a particularly sharp angle, hitting her spot directly as his cock passed through her spasminig walls. When fully sheathed, he held, circling around widely, her desire building even more. Suddenly, her cunt began to try and involuntarily expel him, Kallian left screaming from a somewhat painful orgasm. Forcing his cock to stay buried deep as a surge of moisture poured from her body, both of them groaning in a loud unison, he didn't move until he was ready to cum himself. As he began thrusting barbarically, she felt her climax draw out in multiple waves, a cataclysmic force of ecstasy edged with agony spreading through every nerve in her body. When she vaguely felt the flood of his seed spilling into her, his hand letting go of her hair, she went limp on her knees, shuddering as her climax slowed to its finish.

"Thank you." She managed to exhale the words as she curled up on the bedroll.

"You're welcome, I suppose." He grumbled tiredly as he began to pick up pieces of her armor and toss them next to her. "Now get out of my tent."

Supposing they didn't exactly have the sort of dynamic which led to cuddling, she didn't object to his abrupt demand. Pulling herself upright, her muscles quivering so much she could barely dress, she managed to get her armor together enough to make the trip back to her own tent. Pausing to give him a quizzical look, she couldn't help but wonder, "Is this an encounter that bears repetition?"

"Perhaps." He replied with an ambivalent shrug. "I seldom require sex, but I may fuck you again if the notion crosses my mind."

"If it does, I'll be willing." Kallian promised with a nod before she turned and ducked back out into the cool night air. Walking shakily across the camp, she spied Lelliana, who was keeping the watch, looking her direction with a worried expression. Giving her a reassuring smile and a wave as she continued forcing her wobbly legs onward, she finally made it to her tent. When she ducked inside, she found Zevran was lazily sprawled out on her bedroll. Smiling at the sleeping assassin, she slid under the furs next to him. He stirred for a moment before opening his bright eyes partway.

"How was it?" He purred tiredly as her eyes met his. "Everything you hoped for, yes?"

"Indeed." She answered through a yawn as she draped an arm over him. "You were right, Zev. There's something to be said for seducing a rival."


End file.
